


What If-Three Sons

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: Indulging in my own fan ocs and ideas~ don't like male or male like creatures having or have had little hellspawns and nursing them by their own bodies well friend your on the wrong fic 😃A what if of Jasper and Chase being born at the same time and Aza being found during one of Ligurs first long hunting trips for food for his mate and little spawns, still abandoned, and still brought up by the Demons.Seeing as in this timeline Ligur figured such a new little life would fuel Hasturs own tired one from the births only hours before brings the bab back to his mate who lay nursing their two sons in the stone mausoleum, only to be told to be placed beside Jasper and Chase to nurse in the end since SHE would let her own 'Perfect' Creation be left to die out in Her big beautiful world!Takes LITERAL PLACE during 'I don't like jokes'
Relationships: Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)





	What If-Three Sons

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the beginning is literally part of, 'I don't like jokes' save with new address ons

Three Sons

We stayed quiet now. No Lurking nor Tempting.

Hell heard very little from us, Above did not see us around either. We didn't venture far from the graveyard now.

I was getting tired each day and yet, so restless.

I wanted to sleep, but also move everything, a sudden NEED to make things cleaner, get things ready! 

I got rid of all the bedding we'd found in our time before our long stay in the mausoleum, buried it away far outside the graveyard and with Ligurs help, gathered newish, stuff from bins and road sides.

No matter where I put things, Ligur may leave me a moment and come back to me nesting it elsewhere.

Demons aren't Humans… I had the foggiest idea as did Ligur, so-We just rolled along with it together. Ligur let me keep rearranging our Hole in the mausoleum, he let me sleep or eat at my own leisure, and backed off when I snapped at him for getting frisky.

It felt all correct… But what was even correct?

Should I let him have me? Was that a thing that needed doing to help this start? Why mess up the bedding I'd worked hard to push around for what felt like years? Sleeping rewarded me with more tiredness and eating got slower and soon, barely a few bites before I turned away.

Why did She DO this to anything She made? What kinda sick joke was this? I FELT it was right, everything was going okay, yet-DOUBT!!

I just lay there in the mausoleum entrance, laying there, breathing as Ligur left to his 'Once a month' Hell visit. We'd been found by Dagon themself when he went out to knab something to eat, try to eat.

Dagon was baffled at seeing him in such a state, he and I have no idea what they meant but still. They asked him many different things from what happened to us to where did our work go if we've been up here this long?

Even asked where it was I was and yet he only said we were fine, things were okay, just getting things straightened out before coming Home was all.

Dagon had returned with a firm reprimand that if neither of us showed soon, we'd be found the hard way and that's where Ligur was. In Hell, explaining to our Lord Beelzebub about it all and then some.

He left me with promises of it would be okay, he'd be back, he loved me, to try to sleep whilst he was away. I had watched him leave into the Earth outside of the graveyard, just beyond the hill, to keep our place safe from others Below and that's where I lay when I began feeling AGAIN!

I tried ignoring it, if I worried about it, Ligur wouldn't be here to stop me from going under.

So, I counted instead. Twenty-four, not counting none buried bodies lay in this unkempt yard.

It didn't work and even grew to a subtle pain along my back.

Sooo I stretched and growled, "I'm not with your… Ligur isn't here mini Demon, calm down, I start to go under, we're both fucked!"

That didn't stop it, the stretching, made it worse since right after, I felt a ripple along my stomach, a new feeling and one I HATED!

I tried harder to keep my mind off worrying.

He'd be back. The sun was just climbing over the dark mangy trees, he wouldn't be too soon but he would be soon enough. 

"Oiii, stop'it would'ja?" I groan as it moves in a weird way along my side till I rose up shakingly and tried to get comfy for it to stop.

I suddenly felt very funny. Something wet gathered between my legs and spilt where I sat.

I looked down

I HATED JOKES!!!

What was this all then?

I now leaked between my legs? What did that mean?

Ligur and I licked at the leaking of my chest, it tasted like SOMETHING, nothing bad-Mentally I knew this was going to feed my spawn, whatever IT was but THIS?

I groan again and push into the doorframe of the building for the dead. My eyes shut tightly and wish to get up and just walk away from all this. 

No, no, I wanted Ligur right then and gave a low cry out, a pitiful sound then hissed, head pressed into the stone upon my back. 

I can barely take off my own pants now with my given size and now with the pain, I hissed as I pulled best I could till the fabric rested around my ankles. 

Ligur did the demonic miracles now, I doubt I could concentrate enough to get myself into the Hole now as I force myself to roll to my hands and knees.

I didn't feel safe now, exposed outside. If Ligur had been there, maybe I'd be okay, but alone..

A heavy ripple sends me forward and gasping as I let my body and its new instincts take over.

Like unending nesting and sleeping, I let my instincts take control, Demons knew none of this, so whatever power I felt I had when letting instincts take over was good enough for me.

So, I pushed.. I hated every millisecond of it..But I pushed!

I took in a deep breath and began shuffling slowly towards our Hole, now one below the first.

Growing in belly size made climbing upright well and beyond impossible and after biting Ligur five times for trying me help me up into our first nest, he forced the resident below our first nest out, stone they lay within and all.

We slept below now but now as I try reaching it to get safe I screeched instead and felt a powerful pain edging itself along my stomach and back.

I felt my body bristle, my fingernails digging into the stone beneath them, my teeth grit together so hard I felt dizzy when it was over and I breathed.

I rest upon my elbows and pant heavily now, body shaking, my insides churning. 

Crowley had used something before… Hadn't he? To speak to his Aaaaangel? Keep his caaar from burning up with us inside it?

For once, I begged for it to be true and tried finding Ligur in Hell, pleaded if anything that he felt I needed him before another wave crashes through me and I can't help but scream as with before, instincts tell me to push!

-

"All I'm saying, Lord Beelzebub is-" I stopped mid sentence, torn ears lowered, Dagon and our Lord sitting there, staring as I go rigid.

"Duke Ligur, what-" My Lord starts only for me to make a mad dash out of zir office and through a crowd of useless Demons back towards the entrance I used to enter Hell, the safe distance from the graveyard to our Hole.

I literally claw the rest of my way out and up and without the hole to Below closing, I tore into the forgotten resting place of the humans and leap into the mausoleum, frantically searching for Hastur.

He isn't to far inside the building when I find him. He's panting, sweaty, but now with relief in his tear streaked black as pitch eyes as I approached him slowly where he sat in pain.

"Li.." I nuzzle into him and ask, feeling everything now with my being with him, "Hast, I'm here, easy, you okay?"

He tries to reply but ends up crying out as I with him now, feel a heavy shudder rush through him.

"I...i.. its be...en l..like t.." He cries again, head tilted down towards his chin, my arms holding him up some as he pushed through it.

Something was indeed there, I checked as he got into the Hole we slept in now with my help, his legs spread apart, belly tight, body shaking, back pressed to soft things along the wall.

It was blondish, like Hasturs head, a dab of black at one end and looked like the other. It was its head!

This was a good thing… I begged it to be so, I felt it was anyway…

His scream of pain throws me off and I back off as he arches through this coming push.

I had no idea what to do, how to help, where to be-

I watched as Hastur fought alone, something I promised him he'd never have to do! Fought to bring something just as different as our feelings of love for each other into yet another confusing world.

I hear him begging me from inside the Hole and crawl in carefully, getting beside him as he panted, "I.. N..eed y..ou!"

I press myself into him and nod, breathing into his ear before another shiver takes him away, "I'm here, your doing great, keep going!"

And he does.

Loudly and with curses and with hate!

Each time I check between his legs, more of its head has come out.

Soon, soon I get between them and say deeply, hands ready, for the very first time praying to God to let them be okay, "Give me another push, Hast, come on, nice big push!" And he does.

One heavy push, a short inhale and exhale, then another push, his hands balled into the bedding he birthed upon. 

I hold the mini us carefully where it has come out from inside him and praise, his tired black as pitch eyes upon me, begging for it to be done, "Your doing an amazing job, Hast, no ones done something so amazing!"

It has a head, little eyes, nose, mouth, ears, goopy hair, and now hands and belly, and finally after a tired cry out, Hastur moves backwards some and the legs follow me as I gently pulled in my way backwards.

A long rope of sorts hangs still inside Hastur who lay panting, tired, but smiling where I could see him and purred, a rumbling sound with deep emotion inside me, "Haaast, Hast lookit this!"

His sweaty tired head looks down my way and I walk on my knees towards him, our little Demon squealing, pink, angry in my arms.

"All t..this f...or you?" Hastur asks with a baffled laugh and licks his head gently clean of the goopiness it had on it when it had been born.

"Such..a.. Such a tiny l..little maggot~ Look'at you!" He whispers as he noses the little creature gently, sniffing it, seeing it, the creature seeing him back, tiny hand touching his Birther upon the face before sneezing and making a strange little noise.

The rope thing, still attached grabbed my attention and so I watch for his body to shudder and indeed, it did, nothing like earlier, but enough for me to pull it out and found…

"He made his own nest in you!" I tell Hastur, beyond proud of our little Maggot.

Hastur can't contain himself and whimpers, kissing our little creature happily, "You're so smaaart!! Your brilliant!! You'll be admired by everyone! They'll know you for how smart you are, how amazing, already so lively, so sufficient!"

He'd taken care of himself inside Hastur this whole time- "He could only do this with your help, Hast~" I whisper as Hastur finishes his grooming of our little Maggot, head to toes.

Platinum blonde hair smack in the middle of his head, the tips of his bangs and duck butt looked as if they'd been dipped in ink.

His skin was a mixture of brown and white, of me and Hastur respectively~

I grab off my scarf and push over his jacket so they could lie inside something clean again and swiftly drug out the soiled bedding, smelling of blood, sweat, and birth.

It's only as I turn back around towards the graveyard that I feel cold inside.

Standing there, the whole time, was Lord Beelzebub themselves!

If I had a tail, it would be rammed up my ass as I skirted past them back towards the mausoleum where I knew Hastur lie waiting for me.

My head low, body position just as low, I felt their icy eyes upon me but did not stop and walked ever downward to show their power over me back inside the Hole.

I had a feeling I didn't have long alone to talk with Hastur but seems, he knew something was going on for as soon as I got to him, he nuzzled under my chin and whispered as we gazed upon our son, "We got to see this happen-I love you!"

Then, came the cold silent sound of our Lord walking into the mausoleum after us-

-

I had Gabriel remain with Dagon to keep the rest of Hell quiet and under control whilst I was gone Above.

I had the strangest feeling something STUPID was bound to be tried sooner then later after Crowley and Aziraphale had taken sides together. 

Bloody Gabriel himself Fell for Hell's sake!

Now, before my eyes, I watch my Dukes, Ligur before Hastur, puffed up, ready to keep the two behind him safe from me, as Hastur behind him cared for a small bundle in his pale arms.

"I..I don't wanna hurt you, Lord Beelzebub...But.. He IS mine as is that creature in his arms.. I will NOT back down if it gives them a chance at getting away!"

"Noble and all good, however you forget yourselvezzz," I start and now find myself beside Hastur and their bundle, Ligur distraught as he found this to have happened.

I quiet him with a wave and instead once it was quiet again, I watched the bundle in Hasturs arms squirm and grumble.

Its eyes seemed like Hasturs.. Those could change, humans eyes did anyway and Demons and Angels were the better species of them so I saw this as a could happen and wondered what they'd be like, like Hasturs or all the colors like Ligur?

Without missing a beat, Hastur bravely ignored my presence and nosed the creature into his chest and not a second later, a content sucking noise came to all our ears, the creature was feeding what its Birth Giver had made for it with his body.

"Born of two fine Dukezz of Hell," I buzz softly, startling the two flat, their little bundle sucking away on Hasturs chest like nothing else mattered. 

"I expect him to be jussssst as fine when he'ssss old enough to come Below!"

"We can keep him, Lord?" Ligur asks tightly and I shrug, "Can you?"

Ligur moves himself carefully over towards Hastur, ignoring my comment and cried deeply within his side, holding the two close as they gazed at their Maggot being in Hasturs arms, "Hast! Oh, oh Hast!!"

I blink indifferently but say with a calm tone, "Congratulationsss on a beautiful spawn of Hell, Duke Hazzztur and Duke Ligur, I'm very proud!"

Their eyes stare into mine but mine give not a single hint of emotion, any they sought for and instead, I rose up and calmly walked out of their….. Nest.. And back outside the stone building.

Inside I heard voices crying and happy and for the briefest moment, I smiled a rare true smile before clearing that up and going towards the hole Ligur left open and returned Home to report what's just occurred and how some things were about to change in Heaven and Hell because of this.

-

I didn't like jokes…

They were made to make fun…

No-I shook my head slightly, getting that dark thought from my mind as quickly as I could as Ligur touched noses together with his son.

I watch it all with burning pride and love, Ligurs eyes catching mine and we kiss before gazing at what lay now slowly going to sleep within my arms together.

"I think we name him-" Ligur comments and it makes sense. WE made him-God made US and named US-

"Ca..n I tell you one I.. I had, Hast?" I'm asked and look towards Ligur whose eyes are a gentle pinkish. I nose him and purr, waiting.

"I..I like Jasper, i… It means Treasure-"

"You always have such fitting names for things, Lig~" I breathe into him and he chuckles before kissing my head, arms wrapping around me, holding me close.

"You like it?" He asks and in answer I ask, "Jasper?" To the child and get his eyes opened upwards at us, a faded tint of color misting in what were the dark pitch of my own telling me, he'd have his Da's amazing bewitching eyes~

"Our little Jasper then~" I praise, licking his fluffy downy head before curling myself up around his tiny form.

"I love you, Hast~" I hear and return as Jasper yawns in my arms, "And I love you, Lig~" Then, together, we watch what we made together, feeling what it must have been like for God and Her very first creation.

-

My first trip out for food lead me to three squirrels and a mouse before I returned to the mausoleum, to my mate and our son.

I knew this wasn't even going to DENT Hasturs hunger but I felt offish before I had left an hour prior to Jasper's birth and so returned with what I had in hand.

I was right to feel off for not too long after as I defurred the animals for Hastur, I wanted him to have just the meat and organs alone with bones, the best bits-I heard him making a fuss around the nesting site again.

I checked in, my work dumped.

Jasper was fast asleep, full from his meal, content, growing, whilst his Father began to grow restless as I could only guess was how he had been when Jasper started to arrive and approached slowly, body low, "Hast?"

He snarls but also pushes himself into the back wall of the Hole before hissing. My eyes from here could see his whole body ripple as it showed signs of another spawn coming.

"I hate you worse than Her!" Hastur curses through his fangs, nicked ears flat upon his head as he pushes as he had for Jasper, sliding to his knees, hands clutching his belly tightly in pain.

"Breathe, Hastur, breathe!" I rumble as he sobs from the pain, head thrown upwards as he continues to push with his last contraction.

With a harsh snap of his teeth my way, a kick out with one foot to the wall behind him, and a small cry, Hastur lands on hands along with his knees and arches through another push, a ripple painfully seeable from where I stood helplessly watching my mate.

Finally, slowly, falling to his side as our spawn comes, the two together hit the bedding below, Hastur heaving a heavy tired sigh, our newborn spawn with a snap of it's rope that connected it to Hastur, landed and instantly barked out a noise then wailed where it landed.

Hastur moved first, heaving himself up swiftly as I carefully bring myself inside and watch him pull the wailing spawn over towards him.

Said spawn snapped its mouth closed then open in an angry way then bat it's little hands at Hasturs hands that held him steady and upright whilst he was licked clean.

He was already a lively very ANGRY little Hellspawn and with a smirk from Hastur, he was given his name, "Chase, your already ready to hunt, ready to prove, our little demon~"

I sniff our son and snort when he bats my nose and rumble proudly, grabbing instead for Jasper as Hastur tries to get Chase to feed for the first time from himself.

Jasper stared at his new sibling, little ears perked, eyes no longer just dusty black but filling with colors like my own and I smile softly as they turn to a kind of orange as he paws for Chase who fights Hasturs attempts to suckle him.

I laugh with a mouth splitting smile as Chase chose when he fed which was when Hastur gave up and was reaching for Jasper. Hastur gave me a look and grumbled before licking our second borns head with a, "Your going to be a handful, aren't you little Maggot?"

Chase growled around Hasturs chest at being disturbed and I almost howled!

"Angry little shit!" 

"Gets it from you!" Hastur points and I rumble oh to proudly before handing Jasper over and nosing my sweet Toads nose with mine, "I don't think what I got will cut it now, so I'll be back shortly my Pet~"

His eyes burn warmly upon mine, our lips pressed before a noise escapes Jasper's mouth and we break apart.

Chase was pushing his eldest brothers face for his side-Cheeky hungry beasty!

"Oi, fine, how's this, ey?" And Hastur lays sideways like a sow did for her piglets-The content smacking noises told us both this was juuust fine with our sons and before leaving I chirped sweetly at the sight before me, "Such a good mum~"

"Shut it'cha wanker, ya did this ta me!"

"And I'll be so glad to do it again soon~" I promise racing out before he can bite my head off laughing like a crazed hyena.

-

The fight for space was over, I just moved where they fed with which side I lay on, moving gracing my ears with pitched noises of displeasure and huffs until I lay back down.

So much for stretching or walking around then?

Finally, after a third feeding the two slept and slept close together, curled up, full, and quiet.

I was now able to puzzle over what on Heaven and Hell I had just gone and done! Not only had I gone and BIRTHED spawns, but made them inside me for the length of the mortals own, and LOVING them into not EATING them nor LEAVING them!

Demons loved-Demons cared-Who started that shit about us not feeling such emotions anyway?

I sniff both when Chase makes a noise and purr. He was dreaming, already hunting~ Demons felt pride, or so me and Ligur did anyway~

My ears perked to the sounds of Ligur approaching, the scent must have been what made Chase go off and I call out as he comes in carefully with something warm and alive in his arms, "Our son smelled you, Lig~"

He need not be told whom smelt him, Chase was already awake and puffed up looking, angry, wobbly standing on hands and feet before me and his Da.

"My strong little killer~"

The warm creature in Ligurs hold makes a sniffling sound and I sniff before he pulls it free of his black leather jacket, "Found this'ere mortal spawn in a trash bin! Figured if an'athin he could be used to give you a boost after such an ordeal, Pet~"

A mortal of HER design, dumped their spawn into a bin of trash-Freshly born as Jasper and Chase by my side were, now both staring up at Ligur and the bab in his arms that now began to cry, feeling exposed and scared.

"I have room for him-" Is all I return and nose Jasper closer to my arms to give this mortal bab a place to nurse.

"Hastur?"

"Give him here, Ligur! If Her disgusting BEASTS can't care for their own yet we're called HEARTLESS and SOULLESS, I want to spite everyone who sees us, prove them wrong!"

"Who's really the heartless and soulless ones Ligur?" I press as he obeys my request with an air of uncertainty, putting the mortal bab down close to me.

"We kill Her kind, they kill themselves for us, for Satan's sake, just now look here, this spawn has it's rope and home!" I lick the shivering babs cheek and growl, "What we've done Ligur-" 

Jasper and Chase as I speak edge over towards the mortal child as unlike them, hasn't yet gotten to my side to feed, their wonder too great to hold back, their ears perked upwards, newborn limbs wobbly and unstable still making their being stealthy and sharp complete losses as Chase tips sideways and falls into Jasper who yeeps and pushes his youngest brothers face to try and get free, "Has broken more rules then Crawley and his Angel have since their being on Earth..OUR LOVE, Ligur, brought LIFE!"

Ligur watches as Jasper, now free of Chases body, settles beside the new babies left, Chase to his right and smiles weakly as all three press together and the babs two new brothers help knead me to help him feed better, finally this third spawn feeding since being placed before me!

"Azazel then?"

"Aza, Aza sounds proper for a Mortal, that and Azazel lives and we'd rather not have him seeking the one with his name-He is mortal after all and it's not that endearing to be told your name was graced to a mortal!"

Ligur nods and looks over our three sons before chuckling deeply, "Let's see about food this time then, ey?"

I start to groom Aza carefully as he feeds and snort, ear flicked backwards, "Bring anymore and YOUR nursing them!"

"But look at you, Pet! Your so damn delicious!" This time I smack him with my wing before he can escape, then wonder, looking at the soft downy fluff on the inside of my wings if those would make a decent nest lining?

They fell out already-I snipped a few off with my teeth and scattered them around the spawns.

Chase quickly ditched helping Aza and played with the floating feathers.

I snipped off more and more, Satan knew I had enough on me and this one wing alone was long enough already!

A sneeze makes me look and I beam before nudging Chase back upright. A feather fluttering from his nose and back to the ground told me why he'd sneezed.

Why HAD Demons been labeled as HEARTLESS and SOULLESS when Her own Creation dumped their young like this? Weren't they made in Her image?

I couldn't help but chuckle inside in spite of Her at that then as Jasper pat's Aza upon the face once he's done feeding and burps up some milk.

What image did that give Her Creations then of their maker if even She made them broken and lost whilst the Fallen felt enough to love to keep their spawns~

-

Growing, Learning, Mortal

It seems as to be expected, Demon hellspawns growing faster than mortals by ten fold.

Jasper and Chase were well beyond leaps and bounds by what was called a 'month' while Aza still babbled and scurried across the stone mausoleum floor after his brothers who began to figure out their legs just weeks after their birth.

Hastur assured me he'd get there and just needed time and just tried harder to teach him to stand upwards, watching as he toppled backwards or forwards in the end as Jasper and Chase waited for him to join them.

No matter how slow his growth was, even I had to agree he tried, in a mortal way anyway~ 

He fed as contently as his brothers, play fought, not as rough, but did so, when hurt now barely cried, and even mimicked our mouth movements as we tried to teach Chase words and Jasper sounds of speech.

He was trying and for that, after another week, even I gave into not caring that I had a mortal as a son and finally was allowed to watch over all three whilst Hastur struck out to hunt for the first time since their births on his own.

It wasn't that he didn't TRUST me with Aza but he didn't trust me with Aza-He was mortal and I already only felt so attached to Jasper and Chase as it was unlike Hastur himself. Aza before the least amount and well before often overlooked by myself in favor of my two born hellspawns.

But here and now, as Hastur held the night as his for the first time in a month, I had to indeed admit the little pink spawn wasn't so bad~ I mean Jasper, Chase, and even Aza himself all under my watch learned their places amongst themselves for though born first, second, and third, an order needed to be set and set it would be as Chase flared his wings first and chattered to his brothers until Aza tumbled behind Jasper.

Jasper only flicked an ear and sniffed. Chase wasn't pleased and bobbed towards him, chittering now, body puffed up.

Jasper again, gave no such signs of backing down. He just stared at Chase deeply.

I smirked as that seemed to be all he needed to do as soon Chase lowered his ears, head turned my way, eyes breaking contact, and soon even just walked off.

Jasper's eyes had become the dark of his Father's, Hastur, a deathly dark with a deadpan face of no emotion.

Jasper was lead, Chase second, Aza, as to be expected was last. 

With this all done, Jasper gently nosed Aza back over and out from behind him and smiled again. Chase bucking his head snorting out his frustration at being lower then someone.

Maybe it was thanks to Hastur that Aza was even this alert at all at a month old, for a mortal he looked livelier than those soft pink things in wagons in the park for even now, after being placed, went over to Chase, on all fours, and butted him with his head and giggled as he was tipped over and 'attacked' mercilessly.

Before to much 'bloodshed' could be split however, Hastur returned home, smelling of blood, of outside, of freedom, like a new Demon~ I rumble deeply as he enters, our boys all in different ways greeting their birther as they noticed his return.

Jasper gave off his grunting chitters and little wing flaps, beaming happily, Chase puffed up before bouncing in a war dance of sorts before his brothers, and Aza, knowing Hastur meant food, wobbled over in the best two legged wobble he could towards him, our eyes bright as he nearly made it on such chunky little legs before he fell to his butt and grunted.

Hastur finished the gap easily, nudging Chase over so's he could stretch and lay down and quickly the 'war hungry, blood thirsty' hellspawn became a chirping ball like his brothers as the smell of food hit his own nose as his mum got comfy at last within the lower resting slot of the Hole.

"OI, I haven't even gotten settled, hold it ya pigs!" He snaps only to grumble as the three ignore him and easily moved his buttoned shirt aside to get to his side and within minutes, like before, like a sow and her piglets, Hastur lay under our sons hungry kneading, looking pissed as a hornet nest being picked at.

"They've settled their places, Pet~" I purr and he yawns, grunts. His head lifts and there's Chase trying to nose his way over towards Aza's spot, a spot with more nutritious milk and elements of demonic nature and so, by the nape of his neck, Chase is nabbed by Hasturs jaws and placed under his arm then set upon by his mum's tongue for a light bath, a bath of which was NOT something this son liked to have and proceed to screeching and fight.  
Thanks ky  
Once the other two finished and their own light bathing had been done, each was placed close to their mum's side, tucked into bedding of his scarf and feathers, and watched over now as it was my turn to take over the now coming day.

Before leaving, Hastur stops me with a wing touch and I purr as he praises, gazing at our sleeping sons, "I know you'll love them like I do-Or be proud of them anyway~"

"Their proving that already, my Pet~" Is my response and he smiles before lowering his desert colored wing overtop the three boys and rests his head down upon one of the many pillows we'd found on our excursions out.

I take a last look back before leaving and swell with pride as my mate and sons rest easily inside the Hole, Hell Below taken care of for a spell so it could just be me and Hastur and them~

I was already proud and every second growing more so even in Aza who had once before been an offering to my mate as a meal for he and our sons~

-

Jasper and Chase were well and ready for outside before Aza so instead of keeping them from their world, I made a sling from my scarf and stuffed feathers inside it and tucked him inside it, his head poking out to see the world as me, his Da, and his brothers ventured outside for the first time since their birth.

The world wasn't as cold now, life was coming back, trees had buds, new grass was sprouting from the cold dead Earth.

With every single new thing from stick to leaf to rock, Ligur and I were stopped as Jasper and Chase inspected it all.

To our pride they even tried to show Aza! They touched his little hand to each object, let him sniff them, taste them, and thus, even Aza learned though he still could not yet join them upon the ground.

That was, until we came to a little pond. It was quiet here, shaded by a few newly sprouted trees, fresh new grass made Jasper and Chase roll around upon the ground and experience the feeling of being tickled all over, so I released Aza too. Ligur settling near the water to seek a fish or some other wet creature whilst I kept careful eyes upon my son's.

Jasper and Chase on sight of their littlest brother now joining them both charged over and jumped for him, giving him a first hand meetup with the newborn grass they had played upon.

Aza squealed and pat it before burying his face into the soft green of the Earth.

A lazy bug flew past, the sounds of frogs sang along with my hellspawns~

I closed my eyes for a second!

These little Demons I swear to SATAN!

PLUNK!

That sound was what snapped me back then a heavy SPLUNK.

I looked towards my spawns and counted two, Jasper and Aza!

Ligur pulled up Chase by the neck, Chase himself screaming and fighting, forming fangs showing in his rage as he was brought to me and plopped before my person.

"I swear to SATAN and GOD Chase I will eat you one day!" I snap before pulling a small water weed from his ear.

He snapped at my hand so I snapped back and he yelped.

His first physical punishment. Now he knew I was no longer playing!

He hissed but stopped fighting as I checked him, Ligur and I to busy watching Chase to see Jasper and Aza until PLUNKS one and two followed in weird sounding ways.

Chase pushed my face aside and raced back towards the pond, fell halfway there and planted face first into the water with a squish in the mud.

Jasper seemed alright as Aza kind of patted and batted the pond water he sat in, a lilypad or two swirling past him catching his eye and fell into the water as he tried to grab for them.

With a disturbed cough he cried for a moment until Jasper pulled over the Lily and placed it upon his head, ears flicked upwards, beaming.

Aza clapped then squealed as Chase slopped over all muddy and gross then yelped as did Jasper in his own way as their brother shook violently to clean himself of the mud and nailed both with the gross muck.

Ligur and I looked to one another with a tired smile before collapsing into each other under the trees by the pond watching as our spawns played in the pond.

By the time we got back to our Home away from Hell, all three boys were out, each didn't even fuss when they were washed upon the faces, (Jasper and Chase anyway now big enough to be dumped quickly in water and washed below the neck-Aza still needing some help).

Their feed was just a short little go then they were all cozy and tucked into each other, Ligur and I nuzzled in for a change instead of either of us out.

The pond yielding food as did a few nests above and below so both of us were fed well enough~

So tonight, like our sons, we rested close together, Ligurs chin resting upon my back, my chin upon my arms, bodies spooned to almost mating heat, and slept as one big family pile~

A big growing learning family pile made of love from things deemed unworthy to even know the word~

-

**Author's Note:**

> Since I never seem to finish chapter anything's this is just going to be one major story it's not finished nobody reads these anyways so again it's just an indulgence in my enjoyment ❤️😊


End file.
